Palm Trees, Ocean Breeze
by StarStruck1
Summary: Nikki struggles living without Bradin, who just signed with a new surf company. Please review!
1. 001

Nikki put a fresh coat of her Goldie shimmer lip gloss on her lips. She stuck the tube back into her True Religion mini skirt. Then ran her hands through her, just highlighted, golden hair, that was now almost passed her shoulders. She slipped on her Chanel sunglasses and pushed the backdoor open. The rays of golden sun glazed over her tan skin. Nikki felt the freedom inside her bounce. Not only was she on her own for the day, but practically for the month. Aunt Ava was way to busy to keep an eye on her. She had her new company to worry about. As for Susannah, well, she was always trailing behind Ava or following her latest boyfriend, Jack around. Derrick was away at summer camp for the next 4 and a half weeks! The only one was, Jay. The typically cool, sometimes strict, un-adult-like Jay. But he did have his shop to look after, so how was he supposed to be home and be at work.

As Nikki strolled the beach for her friends, she caught sight of Cameron and decided to head over for a quick hello. Cam and her used to be a thing, but I guess they grew apart from it and now are just friends, that never seem to hang out. _Cam looks, different,_ Nikki thought. "Nikki, hey." Cam said as he leaned against the boulder. "Hi. Enjoying the sun?" She asked politely. "Yeah, I hope it stays like this for the rest of the week, I might just be able to break away from this pale stage." Cam laughed. Before Nikki could cut the small talk Amber appeared behind Cam. Nikki's mouth almost dropped, but she kept her cool. "Nikki, well, I haven't seen you in a while." Amber said putting her hands on her hips. "Mmm." Nikki nodded. She didn't feeling like sticking up for herself. She didn't feel like even dealing with Amber now. They used to be such good friends, but when Amber admitted she liked Cam, things between them began to brake.

When Nikki spotted her best friend Hailey laying on a towel by the water, Nikki immedetly splurged toward her. "She's with _him_. Out of all guys, she chose _him_!" Nikki said in anger. "What?" Hailey's eyes suddenly opened and you could see her hazel eyes. "Amber. She's with Cam, right now, there at Two Brothers, on the beach." Nikki said her knee's beginning to shake. "Ugh...again? She's just trying to make you jealous. She doesn't like Cam." Hailey assured her before closing her eyes again. "How do you know?" Nikki pouted. "I just _do_. Now come layout with me, its so nice out." Nikki just stood breathing in the salty smell of the ocean. "Remember when she went out with him last summer. You were so upset but then you got over it. Now come on, Nik. By the time you lay down its going to be dark." Hailey pleaded. "Your right. This is stupid." Nikki pulled her tank top off revealing her Roxy bikini. "Now thats hot." Hailey joked hitting her in the stomach and then pointing to a boy on a long board in the ocean. They both began to laugh as they pointed to all the cute guys that roamed around the public beach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki and Hailey refreshed there make-up by adding some L'Oreal eye shadow and some mascara. "What are we doing tonight?" Hailey asked as she straightened her long light brown hair. "Lets call, Lauren and Jenna. I told them we were doing something tonight and they wanna tag along." Nikki said as she pulled her cell phone out of her bag. "Kay." Hailey said unplugging the straightener. "Hey. Yeah, but we don't know what we are going to do. Sure. Yeah, thats fine. Okay, cool. Yep, mmhm. Kay, Bye." Nikki pressed end on her JuicyCouture Sidekick. "Burger at the pier." Nikki reported to Hailey who nodded.


	2. 002

**Starstruck1: Since I just started a new story I am going to need a lot of reviews to keep it going! So if you read my story, PLEASE, review. Even if you didn't like it I need at least four reviews to put up the next chapter!**

Nikki and Hailey headed towards Longboard Pier. "Lauren!" Hailey cooed toward her friends. "Hey guys!" Jenna jumped up to join them. "Burger?" Jenna asked holding up a paper bag. "Yum, I'm hungry." Nikki said reaching for the bag. "Over here." Lauren lead the way to the picnic bench. "Dinner under the stars." Hailey said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------

"That was a blast, but I'm so stuffed." Hailey held her stomach. "Me too." I opened the front door. "Hello?" I called out. "In here." It was Jay. Obviously Ava couldn't make it home in time to tell me I was late herself. Hailey and I walked into the kitchen. "Can Hailey stay the night?" I asked sitting on the wood stool. Jay shrugged. "Cool," I said. "Where's Aunt Ava?" At first Jay didn't answer and I thought he didn't hear so I repeated myself. "Jay? Hellloooo?" I waved my hand in the hair. "Paris." He said slowly. "What?" Hailey and I both said suprised. "Susannah and Kolby are there with her. It was last minute. She feels horrible for leaving, but she'll be back in about four days." Jay said before gulping down the last bit of orange juice from the carton. "For what?" Hailey asked. "Probably her 'company'." I said annoyed. Jay just nodded. "So, its just you and me?" I asked when Hailey went to Nikki's room to get some clothes. "Guess so. I'm real sorry, Nik. I'd be upset too." Jay said as he leaned against the fridge. "Its no problem."

"So, sorry about your aunt being out of town again." Hailey said as she pulled a cover over her legs. They were outside under the stars in there sleeping bags as the cool air washed over them. Nikki just shrugged. Hailey is the only one she really talks too, she's the only one of her friends, who knows about her parents and her brother."I wasn't all that surprised." Nikki mummbled. "You know, Nik, maybe you should try calling your brother, your always alone here, so maybe, you know it wouldn't be all that lonely." Hailey said. "I'm not lonely." Nikki said stubbornly. Nikki turned over on her side. _Stupid Bradin,_ she thought. If he had never signed with Denim Boards maybe he would still be around. And what ever happened to the 'I'm done with surfing contracts'? Nikki couldn't sleep. She hadn't thought about her brother for a long time. At least 4 months. It was hard to keep bringing it up.

As she tossed and turned she remembered the day he left. It was about 7 months ago. She remembered the expression on his face when he told her; all bright, and excited. She remembered the feeling of her stomach twisting and flipping trying to get the knot out, but that knot, it never came out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki sat on the couch flipping through the channels, but she couldn't help to think about what Hailey said. She was kind of right. She was alone most of the time, and it was kinda getting lonely. But even if that was true she would never call her brother. It would be to weird. Plus, he's like the most famous surfer, if he came here everyone would find out that he was my brother! It would be totally chaotic! And thats not what I want, even though, chaotic, is the opposite of lonely.


	3. 003

Jay stood staring at the blue longboard he was about to shape. His eyes glowed as he touched the rim. "Jay?" I said as I opened the door to the shop. "Yeah," He didn't look up from the board, but I saw his eyes got duller, which probably meant he isn't in his board-shaping mood anymore. "Need anything Nikki?" Jay said as he rubbed the wax against the board. "Its been four days, wheres Aunt Ava?" I asked as I watch him smooth the board. "Four days, already?" Jay said putting away the wax. I nodded. "Well, I talked to her yesterday, she said she was still working. You could try calling her later, but," Jay stopped. "Nikki, Ava really needs to concentrate on her work, this could be the real deal this time. She's meeting with incredible people and tons of important people as well." For a minute Nikki actually thought Jay sounded like a grown up, but then he added. "Plus some really hot models." I rolled my eyes. "But, isn't she supposed to be here, she did say she was going to take care of us after..." Nikki's voice trailed on. "You know what, your right, never mind, I only want the best for Aunt Ava, I did decide that I wanted to stay home this summer, so." Nikki swollowed the lonely feeling and just sucked it up. _I only want the best for Aunt Ava,_ Nikki repeated in her mind as she left Beyond the Blue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki met up with Hailey at the beach. "Hailey." Nikki said calmly. "Oh, hey." Hailey turned around. "I'm sorry, I was really abnoxious and just, ugh..you know." Nikki said. "Its okay, we all have those times." Hailey smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. Hailey knew that her friend needed her, and couldn't get through this alone and Hailey had no intentions of leaving her to deal with it. "So wanna go into the water, I'm dieing!" Hailey exclamied. "Could it be any hotter?" Nikki asked as she begun slipping on her wetsuit. "I don't think so." Hailey laughed as she did the same. They both grabed there boards and headed for the deep blue sea.

"The water is so warm!" Hailey said before she dunking her head under. Nikki enjoyed the cool feeling of the water splashing her knee's as she sat on her board. She used to hate the water, but Cam and Bradin teamed up to get her in. And from then on it was much better then just looking at it from the sand. But, being in it, couldn't be compared to anything, it was to great. A large wave came up behind them and Hailey and Nikki turned to smile at eachother.

"Could anything be more fun?" Hailey said as she ran her brush through her wet hair. "That felt great!" Nikki said as she stretched out on her towel. They were silent for a while. Nikki didn't wanna beat around the bush so she came out and just said it. "You were right." "Right about what?" Hailey said turning to face Nikki. "I am alone most of the time. And, yes, it gets so lonely. I hate it." Nikki confessed. Hailey didn't say anything right away. But then she spoke. "Nikki, you should really do something about it." Nikki nodded. "I just can't call my brother." Nikki said in frustration. She got to the same point she always does. "Why, I don't understand, what could happen?" Hailey said sitting up. "Your the only one besides my family who knows the truth. If people find out that Bradin Westerly the pro surfer and ad for Denim Boards is _my_ brother, things will get crazy. I mean, Cam knows, but thats it, you, me, my family and Cam." I explained calmly trying to not explode on Hailey again. "Maybe, if you just talked to him. Maybe, you could explain whats going on and your stuck and hating it." Hailey said slowly. I know she didn't want to make me upset but everytime she spoke she set me off like a fire alarm. "So you think I should call my brother and say: Hey, yeah I know we haven't talked in a while, but you see I'm all alone and know one knows your my brother, so you shouldn't come and visit but, its all just a mess?" I said sarcasticly. Hailey nodded. But, after Nikki said it, it didn't seem like such a horrible idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look a review button, press it!


	4. 004

Starstruck1: **Okay here's the deal. Since I'm getting no reviews...all my chapters are going to be short. I'm not going to write long chapters that I spent a lot of time on if no one has the decency to review. I want to thank SummerlandLover one of the ONLY people that reviewed, also Shelby, who did have the decency to e-mail me her review since the button wasn't working, zephzero33, and joanne-june-09. Until I can get some more reviews, the chapters will be shortened. So this is the last long chapter, well longer then my others I guess.**

Nikki stood by the phone in her bedroom. She walked to the left side of her room. Then to the right. Then to the left. And back to the right. Finally she sat down on her bed. For the past week she has been ignoring phone calls and e-mails from all of her friends. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Especially Hailey. She even ignored the message she got from Cam on her phone the other day. She's even steered clear of Amber, afraid she might breakdown infront of her. "Okay, just pick up the phone. Pick it up. Nikki! Pick it up!" Her voice getting louder. She was trying to talk herself into it, but it just wasn't working. Nikki wondered over to her desk. She opened her address book and ripped out her brothers number. "Nikki?" Ava knocked on the door. Nikki quickley stashed the number in her jean pocket and sat down on her swivel chair. "Come in," Nikki said. Ava slowly opened the door. "You didn't talk much last night." Ava said as she made her way over to her. "I was just tired." Nikki lied. "You didn't eat much either." Ava added. "I just wasn't hungry." Now that wasn't a lie. Nikki felt so unhappy her appitiate was almost always gone. "Mm, okay." Ava sat down on her bed. Nikki twisted in her chair and faced her aunt. "Is there anything you needed..." Nikki said with a bit of an attitude. Nikki couldn't help it, she was upset. "Actually yes. I know my work has been getting in the way. And I'm sorry. But, right now this is just-" Ava put her hands on her lap. "A important thing? A big deal? Something that you have to do? Something thats gunna take time!" Nikki stood up, as she yelled her anger was finally released. She could tell she was being harsh and awful, but Nikki didn't care. "Nikki. Nik, stop." Ava said firmly grasping hold of her arm. Nikki pulled away. "I'm going for a walk." And with that Nikki grabed her cell and left.

Usually Ava is the kind of person that would be more firm and would have stopped Nikki from doing anything for a whole month. But, Ava stilled lacked the 'mom' skill. She just didn't have the heart to yell at any of them. She felt it was cruel, after loosing so much. "Have I ever told you I hate June MarcAtec!" Susannah came storming into the house. Ava looked up from where she had been sitting on the sofa. _Great another problem_, Ava thought. She patted the place next to her for Susannah to sit.

------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki wondered around the promenade. She tugged her jean jacket around her tighter. She felt horrible. She missed what used to be the 'fun' times. When she could wake up late, run around all day, have no worries, not even a complaint. Nikki walked slowly down the empty boardwalk. _Where is everyone? Its usually so packed..._Nikki wondered. She dug some dollars out of her pocket and walked up to one of the roll-around carts and got herself a slushie. "1.39" The man said as he stuck his hand out. Nikki paid him and then turned around to find the nearest bench, but instead she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." Nikki said a little embaressed. "Kansas's little sister?" The girl asked. Nikki looked up and found the girl very familiar. "Erika?" "Yeah, how are you? I haven't seen you around." Erika smiled as she pushed back her dark hair. "I'm good. Yeah, I've been sorta avoiding Johnny's place for a while, you know after the whole 'Ava and Johnny' thing. Are you still working there?" Nikki sat down on the bench and Erika did the same. Nikki never really talked to Erika, she had no idea of the whole thing with Bradin and her, until everyone found out, she then did too, about a month after. "Yeah, I am. So hows your brother? I haven't seen him in what, six, seven months." Erika laughed. "Oh well," Nikki started. She didn't feel like lieing, its just going to lead to more and more lies, she might as well just say the truth. "The truth. I haven't talked to him since he left." Nikki said quietly. "You mean you haven't talked to Bradin at all?" She asked surprised. Nikki nodded. "Have you tried to call him?" Erika asked. Nikki shook her head no. There was a very awkward silence. Finally Erika stood up and said. "Well, I have to go, hopefully I'll see you around." Erika flashed a smile and left. Nikki leaned against the bench. The sun was setting and she new she would have to be home in about an hour. But Nikki refused to go home. Nikki walked down by the beach and saw the biggest boulder there was on two brothers. She sat up on it and pulled out her brothers phone number out of her pocket. Then she pulled her phone out of her jacket and dialed the number, for the first time.


	5. Authors Note

Check out my Forum. The link is: http/ join. You can talk about stories you have written or stories you are writing and meet other people that write

fanfics too!


	6. 005

Nikki almost hung up but her hand kept the phone close to her ear. She listened to it ring. "Hello?" A voice came from the cell phone. Nikki felt a tingle go down her back. She was scared, and she was telling the truth. She tried to spit out just a 'hi', but nothing. She took a deep breath. _Why am I scared? What the heck is going on? This is so stupid, just say hello,_ Nikki told herself. "Bradin?" She mumbled. There was no answer. _Why didn't I say something early, my god, I am so stupid! If I would have just said something right away..._ But then a voice interupted her thoughts. The same voice.

"Yeah. Who is this?" His voice sounding curious.

"Nnn, its, Nnni-"

"Who?" Nikki tried to say it louder and clearer.

"Nikki, Westerly." For a minute it was quiet. She couldn't believe it. She said it. A smile rose from her face.

"Oh!" He sounded surprised, maybe shocked too. But, Nikki felt the same way.

"Yeah." Nikki said building up confidence at every word.

Nikki finally said good-bye to him and literally lept to Hailey's house. She went to the back door. Knocked twice and waited. But no one came. She wondered if Hailey saw her and didn't want to answer the door. Nikki stood infront of Hailey's door for almost an hour. But no one opened it. So, Nikki went home.

When Nikki got home, there was no where to be seen, just a note that was pinned to the fridge, it read: **Nikki: Went to dinner with some clients. Jay is working late at Beyond the Blue. Be back around eleven.** Nikki wasn't sure if she meant eleven that night or eleven in the afternoon. But Nikki ignored the note, and tried not to let it get to her. In her bed she laid there, she thought about what they had talked about. Nikki had confessed to Bradin about her lonely feelings and Bradin understood. She couldn't believe it. He even understood the reason's she didn't want people to know she had a older brother that was a famous surfer. Nikki and Bradin agreed that in two days Nikki would meet Bradin at nine o'clock at night infront of PizzaPizza in the promanade. They figured it wouldn't be to packed. Nikki didn't understand why two days? She also didn't understand why Bradin never told her where he was staying or _living_ in that matter. That night she thought about her questions, even pictured what he would look like, although she remembered quite perfectly, she liked to see him again, if not in person, then in her mind, forever.


	7. 006

**Starstruck1: Dont't forget to catch Summerland on Monday's on The N! Hopefully, that will atract more people to write more Summerland ff's.**

The next two days went by slow. And Nikki began to think Tuesday would never be here. Nikki tried to avoid Ava, she didn't want to lie to her. But, she also didn't want to tell Ava she called Bradin. If she did, Ava might want to know why, in the end, it just leads up to a lot of questions.

"Nikki can you unload the dishwasher, I have a meeting in an hour and Susannah and I need to get together the collection we are going to show the clients." Ava explained as she lept up the stairs.

"Why not." Nikki said under her breath.

Nikki began to unload the hot plates and cups from the steamy dishwasher when Jay opened the backdoor. "Anyone in here?" He called.

"Yep." I said putting the plate in the cabinet.

"Good, I was wondering if you have talked to Erika or seen her or, anything." Jay leaned against the counter behind Nikki.

"Uh," Nikki debated to tell him about how she ran into her or not to.

Jay and Erika haven't been on good terms since Bradin and Erika had there so called 'relationship'.

"Why?" Nikki kept her back to Jay and put the last cup away. "I need some help with something. Have you seen her? Jay asked again.

"Not today, but I think I saw her on the pier Sunday." Nikki said closing the dishwasher and facing Jay.

"So she's in town?" Jay asked.

"I guess. I have to be somewhere so I really can't stay and chat." Nikki said grabing her jean jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Beach, Promande, I don't know."

Nikki shrugged and then headed out. And Jay didn't stop her, which surprised Nikki.


	8. 007

Starstruck1: Hey, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I still need a lot more though. Again, Thank youz! Oh, And Guess What... this is a long chapter! yay!

-----------------------------------------

Nikki found herself standing across the street from PizzaPizza over thinking. Should I go? No, maybe I shouldn't. Oh I'm such a wimp, he is my brother for godsake! I am such a loser. Just go! My thoughts begun to swirl in my mind. But finally I took a step closer to the street and crossed it slowly making my way to PizzaPizza. It was dark out but the street lamps helped me see the outline of people. I glanced around searching for any sign of him. Finally I spotted the blonde-haired boy. He was sitting at a table a little farther down to where I was standing. I akwardly made my way over to him.

"Hi." I said as I approached the small table. He pushed his seat back and stood up. He got taller, Nikki thought.

"Hey." He gave me a hug and then motioned for me to sit down.

"Gosh, you have grown!" He said as a smile raced across his lips.

"So have you!" I laughed.

"Guess we all did. How are you?" Bradin looked just as nervous as I was. I could feel my feet taping against the ground.

"Okay. Hows your uh...the Denim, um...thing." I laughed at my sentence, luckily he understood.

"Denim Boards, yeah, its good. So ah, listen, have you told Aunt Ava about..."

"Me calling you?" I asked. He nodded. "I haven't, I didn't know what to say. Its not like we don't talk, because we do, its just. She is always busy with her work, she is never home any more, and since Johnny moved out there is no one ever home." I felt proud for saying exactly what I wanted to. I surprised myself. I thought I wouldn't be so open to Bradin, for some reason I was.

"What about Jay?" Bradin asked. His eye brows doing a little jig as they took turns raising.

"He has his shop. Its just, when you left you didn't just leave me, you left Derrick too. I can't figure out how he can deal with it all." The last words made me choke a little. My throat began to burn like it does when your trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, hey. You know I didn't mean to leave you. I just did what I thought was best for me and for you, for Derrick too. If I didnÕt sign, how were we going to get money for college, there is three of us, and you know Aunt Ava doesn't have the money to pay for all of us." Bradin said moving his hands around as he tried to explain.

I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. I felt bad for being mad at him about signing, he was right, if he didn't take the job, how would Derrick and I get to college? After an hour of talking I finally told him I had to go.

"So do you want me to talk to Aunt Ava?" He asked. I knew exactly what I wanted, I just didn't want to say it. But, I didn't want to leave things unsaid. I was afraid of that. Afraid that if I didn't say everything then they would gather up into a huge pile, like a garage that gets so messy its impossible to clean.

"The truth? I want you to move back home."


	9. 008

Starstruck1: Omg. I'm so sorry for not writing. Its summer now so I've got tons of time! So yeah, I'll be writing. But this story is near the end...don't be sad. I will start another. haha. Please please please review. Thanks. It might be a little short but I don't want to give it all away so fast.

Nikki stopped. Her left hand flew to her mouth. _'I should not have said that. He has to do what he wants!' _

"That was out of line. I'm sorry-" I started to apologize.

"Nikki, don't. I'm glad you told the truth. I'm tired of lies and so are you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Ava?" I opened the back door.

"There you are. Finally, Jay said you were going to be home at eight, its nine thirty!" She got up from the sofa and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It took longer than I thought." I tried to look innocent. _Don't ask where I was. Don't ask. Don't ask,_ I prayed.

"Where were you?" Of coarse she asked.

"PizzaPizza. Now Aunt Ava, I really, really need to shower! I'm exhausted." I began to walk up the stairs.

"With Hailey?" She asked as she took a whig of her coffee.

"Nope." I quickly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

The bathroom suddenly felt small. I felt cornered with lies, untold stories, and feelings. "Cool down. Don't think about it." I coached myself quietly. My stomache began to feel sick. I thought I was going to be sick. I looked at the small clock. Nine fourty-seven it read. I heard the phone ring and I immedetly crawled over to the door and pressed my ear against it. I knew it was Bradin. He said nine fourty-five. Why wouldn't it be.

"Hello?" Aunt Ava answered the phone.


	10. LAST CHAP

Starstruck1: Sorry Sorry Sorry. lol. My internet has been down! I updated as soon as I could! This is the last chapter! OMG i know.

Well i hope you enjoy it! Please review...i'm thinking of another story...any ideas? e-mail me I laid in my bed that night I thought of what had happened. I couldn't believe what had happened. I smiled. It all worked out. I was happier then I had been in months!

-------------------

"Mornin'." I sang to Aunt Ava.

"Hey. Your up early! Breakfast?" She began to pour another glass of OJ and I assumed it was mine. I sipped the drink silently.

"You should see the waves out there! Totally knarly. They're rippin' it up out there!" Jay exclaimed as he strolled in the backdoor with his hair soaking and a wide white-teethed grin.

"Whoa, the first big waves of the summer!" Aunt Ava stuck her head out the window. She nodded in approval then said.

"Well, anyone coming?"

I smiled. The ocean. Hasn't it really been a whole week without it? "I'll call Hailey!" But, then it dawned on me. We had a fight! "Aunt Ava! I'll meet you there!" I quickly said as I headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

I found Hailey on the beach with her younger sister.

"Hey," I said coming up behind her. "Can we talk?"

"Uh. Sure." She stood up and lightly dusted the sand off her knee's.

"You were right all along. I should have just called him. I was just having a horrible time, I'm just, I'm super sorry! I really am."

"I'm sorry too, I should have let you decide what you wanted to do, I tried to call and appologize but no one picked up." She said quietly.

"Hailey? I'm going to take her to get some ice cream, do you wanna come?" Hailey's mom popped up from the chair.

"No thanks." She smiled her bright grin and laughed as her mom brushed the sand out of her little sisters hair.

"Soo. The waves there-"

"Come ooooooonnn." She grabed my arm and we both dived head first into the refreshing coolness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hola." I opened the front door to greet Bradin.

"Guess what!" He said happily as he held up a bunch of papers.

"Whats that?" He walked inside, looked around for a momment, then turned toward me.

"I found an apartment! It's the best I could find and the nearest, right on Elm street." He bounced as he talked. I'd never seen him that energetic. Aunt Ava snagged the papers out of his hand and reviewed it. She nodded slowly about six times. I giggled and threw my arms around Bradin.

So he couldn't move back in, but he's living practicly across the street! I guess it really did work out for the best. He's even managed to keep his job and transfer the Denim Boards main headquarters to the northern side of Playa Linda!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So wanna grab some ice cream?" Bradin asked me.

"Yeah, lets!" I smiled.

While we were walking there we ran into a familar face.

"Erica?" Bradin said as he passed her.

"Bradin, your, your,"

"Here!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Where are you too headed?" She asked.

"I promised Nikki here, some ice cream." Bradin laughed.

There was a brief silence and then I spoke.

"Come with us!" Bradin just smiled as he looked at me.


End file.
